poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding the Source of Magic, Teaming up with Mystic Force
Finding the Source of Magic, Teaming up with Mystic Force is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With the glow running low from the Pirate Force Rangers to find One Piece, they're gonna need help from the Mystic Rangers from stopping Octomus the Master and his legion from causing it to disappear. Plot The Magic Beacon of Light/The Crew followed it/For the sake of finding One Piece The episode begins with the Magic Beacon of Light shining every evening to show the way, Captain Emmett and his crew were bound to find One Piece before Captain Whisker would. Running low on Resurrection Crystals/Reviving Octomus the Master and his legion Meanwhile at Captain Whisker's fortress, he was running low on the Resurrection Crystals. With no choice left, he revived Octomus the Master and his evil puppets, Morticon, Imperious, Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance, and Sculpin. Captain Whisker offers revenge agaisnt the Power Rangers/Going after the beacon Then, Whisker made an offer with Octomus and his legion. In exchange for each other's revenge agaisnt the Power Rangers, they started going after the beacon A huge red alert/Not strong enough against the Eight Terrors Back with Emmett and his crew suddenly, there wa a huge red alert. Just as the Pirate Force Rangers faced the Eight Terrors, they weren't strong enough agaisnt them as they warned them. Seeking help from the Mystic Rangers and their allies/Arriving at the ship Sure enough, Ford Pines got help from the Mystic Rangers and their allies as they arrived on the ship. Making plans to stop Whisker from reaching the beacon/Working their own magic Then, Captain Emmett, Nick, and thier friends started making plans to stop Captain Whisker from ever reaching the Beacon of Light as they learn to work their own magic. The Pirate Force and Mystic Force Team Up/Working with each other's magic Soon, the Pirate Force and Mystic Rangers begin their team up and fought Octomus and his followers. At last, they each worked with each other's magic coming from their hearts. Emmett and Nick vs. the Master/Fighting off Morticon, Imperious, and the Terrors Then, Emmett ad Nick started working together and fought Octomus the Master as the other rangers fought Morticon, Imperious, and the Terrors. Initiating the Megazord Battle Sequence/One Ultrazord and Five Megazords However, Captain Whisker fired the Mega Laser making them all bigger as the rangers activated their Titan, Manticore, Solar Stream, Phoenix Unizord, and Centaurus Wolf Megazord, and the Pirate Force Ultrazord to finish the job without a moment too soon. Victory belongs to the Power Rangers/Nick and his friends returned home After the battle, the Power Rangers had thier victory as Nick and his friends returned home happily and Emmett and his crew said their goodbyes to them until the next time they meet again. Rangers Pirate Force Rangers Mystic Rangers Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Old Man McGucket *Soos Ramirez *Wendy Corduroy *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Pacifica Northwest *Robbie Valentino *Waddles *Phineas *Toby Slambrook *Nikki Pimvare *Leelee Pimvare *Jenji *Fire Heart *Snow Prince *Mystic Mother *Matoombo *Itassis Civilians * Villains *Captain Whisker *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Octomus the Master *Morticon *Imperious *Magma *Oculous *Serpentina *Megahorn *Hekatoid *Gekkor *Black Lance *Sculpin Trivia * Transcript *Finding the Source of Magic, Teaming up with Mystic Force (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5